


His Other Half

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl, Alpha Hershel Greene, Alpha Merle, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha T-dog, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, And their choice is Respected, Beta Andrea, Beta Carol, Beta Glenn Rhee, Beta Maggie Greene, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Chair Sex, Cheating Lori, Childbirth, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Human Lori Grimes, Knotting, Lori Bashing, Lori Being an Asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Amy, Omega Beth Greene, Omega Carl Grimes, Omega Jesus (Walking Dead), Omega Sophia, Omegas Choose their Mates, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Teen Pregnancy, True Mates, Underage Sex, Underage Sex Is okay, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Before the world went to shit, Cole Harley Belincioni was just another Alpha. He had a good life, working as a doctor in Harrison Memorial Hospital, had a nice house, and he lived a good life. Now he's a 34 year old Alpha with a 12 year old omega, who's decided to take HIM as a mate, attached to his side like a leech. Now he's just trying to protect the group he's with and his new omega.





	1. Days Gone by

_**-Cole's Pov-** _

 

 

 

                 The sun beat down on the people around me as I sat in the shade, Carl perched on my lap with his head buried in my chest. I'd met Shane Walsh, Lori Grimes and Carl just outside of Atlanta when the military began dropping Napalm on the city. Once we'd set up camp, imagine my surprise when just a few days later, the little 12 year old Carl Grimes picked me as his Alpha. Lori had been outraged and almost died trying to get him away from me. To her and the rest of the human community, seeing such a young boy choose such an older male as an alpha disgusted them.

 

          But it was how everything was done in our community. Now a days, Carl rarely leaves my lap, and because of this, I've been stuck with doing some of the less masculine chores around camp, not that it bothered me none. I cooked, and I helped wash clothes. I was soon knocked out of my thoughts by Amy, Andrea's sister. "Hey. Hello?" She demanded, speaking into the CB. " _Can you hear my voice?_ " The man on the other end asked. "Yes, I can hear you. You're coming through, over." Amy spoke louder. 

 

 

        " _If anybody reads, please respond. Broadcasting on the emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on highway 85. If anybody reads, please respond._ " the man spoke, filling me with a sense of dread. "We're just outside the city, "Amy added, only to hear the radio crackle, "Dammit!" She cursed. "He couldn't hear me! I couldn't warn him!"

 

           "Try to raise him again." Dale told her. "Come on son, you know best how to work this thing!" He added, speaking to Shane. The man in question knelt down at the stump holding the CB radio, and began trying to raise the man again. "Hello hello. Is the person who called still on the air?" Shane asked. "This is officer Shane Walsh, broadcasting to person unknown, please respond." He added after a moment.

 

 

              "Well, at least we know one thing." I piped up. "There are others. It's not just us." Lori spoke, moving towards the little group. "We knew there would be, right? It's why we left the CB on." Shane told her. "And a lot of good its been doing." She responded. "Okay." Shane sighed, turning his head away. "And I've been saying for a week, we ought to put signs up on 85 and warn people away from the city." Lori said. "Folks got no idea what they're getting into." Amy told Shane. "Well, we haven't had time." Shane told us, standing from his position. 

 

 

              "I think we need to make time." Lori spoke sternly. "Yeah, That-- That's a luxury we can't afford." Shane told her, running a hand over his face. "We are surviving here. We are day to day." He added. "And who the hell would you propose we send?" Dale demanded Lori. "I'll go, give me a vehicle." Lori demanded. "Nobody goes anywhere alone, you know that." Shane told her. Lori shook her head before starting to walk off. "Yes sir." She snarked. Shane shook his head and followed after her.

 

 

                 "What, are you pissed at me?" I heard Shane say. Then, I heard the sound of Lori going into her tent and Shane following her. "Well, you can be pissed at me all you want. It's not gonna change anything. I'm not putting you in danger, okay?" I heard Shane tell her. "You cannot walk off like that. All half-cocked. Look, you do not want to do it for my sake or your sake, that's fine. But just---... You do it for him. That boy's been through too much, and the only thing holding him together is you and Cole." Shane stated. Shaking my head, I tuned out, hearing the sounds of impending sex.

 

 

 

                  Carl whined, burying his face further in my chest. Lori and Shane disgusted me. Not even a few weeks after her husband falls into a coma, she hops into bed with his best friend. Everyone in camp knows, even Carl, no matter how much I try to shield him from it. And as young as he was, even Carl know how important a mate was, and his mother Broke her bond with her Alpha the moment she fucked Shane. She may not be feeling the effects, but a broken bond between two mates travels down to the pup. That's one of the reasons why Carl is being so clingy.

 

 

                      You see, when an Omega as young as Carl is, chooses and Alpha as old as I am, they cling to the alpha and never leave the Alpha's side. Carl and I will complete the bond fully when he has his first heat.

 

 

             Running a hand through my tiny mates hair, I pressed a kiss to his forehead as the scent of sex permeated the air. 


	2. Guts

_**-Cole's Pov-** _

 

 

 

             I stood from my chair and stretched, Wincing when my back popped. Hearing the sound, Carl whipped around. "I'm fine." I assured him. "Any luck?" Lori questioned Amy as she came back from looking for Mushrooms. "How do we tell if they're poisonous?" Amy asked Me. Walking forward, I crouched down and looked into the little red bucket. Immediately, I could tell the Poisonous from the good ones. 

 

 

            Reaching in, I grabbed all the bad ones and once I had them all, I threw them on the ground. "There you go." I spoke, noticing I'd taken almost all of them out of the bucket. Lori sighed and stood, bucket in hand. "Dale? I'm going out." Lori informed Dale. "Sweetheart, I want you to stay where Dale and Cole can see you, okay?" Lori told Carl, throwing my a glare for extra measure. "Yes, mom." Carl said, giving her a nod. 

 

 

                     "You too! Don't wander too far, stay within shouting distance. And if you see anything, holler. I'll come running." Dale told her sternly. "Yes mom." Lori spoke teasingly, before walking off into the foliage. With a sigh, I rolled my eyes. I'd seen Shane head into the forest earlier and by the look on his face, Lori wouldn't be foraging mushrooms. Well, she'd probably just forage Shane's ' _Mushroom_ '. Shaking my head, I headed to my tent as thunder rumbled overhead. "Carl? You stay right here, alright?" I asked the boy. "Yes Alpha--- I mean, Cole." He chirped with a smile.

 

 

                   "Good boy." I murmured, ruffling his hair. Carl beamed and went back to playing. Turning, I made my way down to the quarry, grabbing a book on my way. It was the only alone time I could get, between having the group hounding me every time someone scraped a knee, and a little 12 year old clinging to my chest every minute of the day. Sitting at the base of a tree, I leaned against the trunk and began to read where I'd left off last time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Full name:  _ **Cole Harley Belincioni**_

Age:  _ **34**_

Height:  _ **6"5**_

Family:  _ **None**_

Status:  _ **Ultra Alpha**_

What is an Ultra Alpha:  _ **An Alpha who has more Control, more Power than regular Alphas**_

Mate:  _ **Carl Grimes**_

Likes:  _ **Reading, helping people, Drawing, cooking, His mate,**_

Dislikes:  _ **Shane Walsh, Lori Grimes, Walkers**_

Portrayed by:  _ **Chris Soules**_


	4. Tell it to the Frogs

 

_**\- Cole Pov-** _

 

 

                  "Baby, the more you fidget, the longer it takes, so don't, okay?" Lori asked Carl. "I'm trying!" Carl whined. "Well, try harder." Lori told him. "If you think this is bad, wait till you start shaving. That stings. That day comes, when you'll be wishing for one of your mama's haircuts." Shane stated from where he was, cleaning a gun. "I'll believe that when I see it." Carl snarked, making Shane Chuckle. 

 

 

          "Tell you what, you just get through this with some manly dignity and tomorrow, I'll teach you something special. I will teach you, how to catch frogs." Shane told Carl, who wrinkled his nose. "I've caught a frog before." Carl told him. "I've said Frogs--- Plural. And it is an art, my friend. Not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means. Few people know about it. I'm willing to share my secrets." Shane spoke in an attempt to entice Carl. 

 

 

               Carl turned to his mother for Confirmation, only to be turned away. "Oh, I'm a girl. You talk to them." Lori spoke, pointing to Shane and I. Shane turned to me with a raised eyebrow, obviously thinking someone like me couldn't do it. I scoffed before turning my Attention to Carl. "The correct term is Frog gigging. My dad and I used to go all the time, and we'd catch a lot more than you'd think." I told Carl, smiling as the memories floated through my head. "One time offer Bud---..... Not to be repeated." Shane added.

 

 

              "Why do you need Frogs, Plural?" Carl questioned as his mother cut his hair. "You ever eat frog legs?" Shane asked, cleaning his shotgun. "Ewww!" Carl spoke, making a face. "No, yum!" Shane argued. "No, he's right. Eww." Lori spoke, agreeing with Carl. "No way! I'm gonna fix that right there!" I spoke, making their attention snap to me. "When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs lady." Shane laughed. Whatever Shane was about to say next was interrupted by a blaring car alarm coming up the mountain. 

 

 

 

             "Talk to me Dale!" Shane hollered, hopping up from his perch. "I can't tell yet." Dale responded. "Let him get a good look!" Some guy, whose name I hadn't bothered to learn, said to Shane. "Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked No one in particular. "I'll be damned. Stolen car!" Dale called. Lori clutched Carl to her body, not seeing the face he made, as a red sports car rolled into camp, alarm blaring. Glenn popped out of it, grinning like he'd won the lottery. "Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!" Dale yelled. "I Don't know how!" Glenn called sheepishly. Carl latched onto me as Shane and Amy began Yelling/Questioning Poor Glenn. 

 

 

 

                 "Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" Amy's questioned spewed forth as Glenn tried his damndest to answer every one. "You crazy? Driving this wailing bastard up here. Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?" Shane demanded. "I think we're okay." Dale spoke, trying to Calm him. "You call being stupid okay?" Shane demanded sharply. "That alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the noise." I spoke with a glare directed at Shane. A truck pulled up behind the car, just a few seconds later. 

 

 

 

              I watched as the others got out of the truck. I watched as family reunited and tears were shed. I also watched Lori Take My Little Mate aside. Carl started crying, gripping my hand tighter. "How'd you guys get out anyway?" I asked Morales. "New guy. He got us out." Glenn answered me. "New guy?" I asked, my brows furrowing in confusion. "Crazy Vato just rolled Into town. Hey! Helicopter boy! Come say hello!" Morales called to the person in the truck. The door opened and my nostrils flared when the scent of the man hit me. Antiseptic, Walker guts, and the unmistakable scent of Carl. 

 

 

           "Dad! Dad!" I heard Carl cry as he raced to his father. I saw the man's nostrils flare as he smelled my scent on Carl. He sent me a look and I knew he understood. I was Carl's mate, and he chose me. 

 

_**-Time Skip-** _

 

 

              The fire Crackled as we sat around it, Lori perched next to her husband and Carl sitting in between his legs, his hand clutched loosely in mine. "Disoriented. I guess that's what comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion-... all those things but..... disoriented comes closest." Rick spoke softly, running his fingers through Carl's hair.  "Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale spoke, setting down his cup. "I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some sort of Coma dream, something I might not ever wake up from." Rick explained, holding his son close. 

 

 

              "Mom said you died." Carl spoke up. "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." Rick told Carl, rubbing a hand through Carl's hair. "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori spoke. "Well I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick spoke, running running through Carl's hair. 

 

 

             "Yeah." Lori agreed, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. "And from the looks of that hospital, It got overrun." Rick informed us. "Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane piped up. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Rick spoke sincerely, pressing a kiss to his pups forehead. 

 

 

 

                "There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." Dale spoke with a small smile. My head jerked in the direction of the sound of wood clattering. Ed Peletier had, against the wishes of both Shane and I, put another log Into his separate little fire. "Hey, Ed, you wanna rethink that log?" Shane called out lowly. "It's cold, man." Ed called back. "The cold doesn't change the rules, does it?" I called out to him. 

 

 

            "Keep our fires low, just embers, so we Can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane reminded. "I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once." Ed spoke, his tone a low growl. Everyone here is cold, but it gives him no right. My little mate is bundled up in the warmest blanket I could find as he at in between his father's legs. Shane stood without a sound and marched over to their own fire pit. 

 

 

                        "Hey, Ed? Are you sure you wanna have this conversation, man?" Shane questioned, towering over the drunk of an Alpha. "Go on, pull the damn thing out." Ed ordered Carol, a sweet Beta who never overstepped  the boundaries around camp. "Carol, hold on," I called making her freeze, hand outstretched, "I'm sure Ed can get it." Ed glared at me and took the log out of the fire, stomping out the glowing embers. 

 

 

              "Hey, Carol, Sophia, how are Ya'll this evening?" Shane asked the two. "Fine. We're just fine." Carol answered. "Okay." Shane relented, moving back to his seat. "Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked softly. "He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." He added. 

 

 

 

                       "I'll tell him. I dropped the key, It's on me." T-dog spoke quietly. He truly was frightened of the Dixon brothers. "It's cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick responded lowly. "Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but It might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn told T-dog. "I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." T-dog told us. "We could lie." Amy suggested. "Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done, or he'd have gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary." Andrea told Lori. 

 

 

 

                  "And if Merle got left behind, it was nobody's fault but Merle's." Andrea added. "And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise, we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale advised. "I was scared, and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-dog spoke. "We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea questioned. "I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that. Not that chain, not that padlock. My point--- Dixon's alive, and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." T-dog spoke as he stood.

 

 

 

 

                  "Here's what we're gonna do. We're going to tell the truth, and I'll tell him. Anybody else will make everything go to hell." I spoke up.

 

**_-Later-_ **

 

            "I found you, didn't I?" Rick asked, brushing a thumb over Carl's forehead from where the child was laying on a cot next to mine. "Love you dad." Carl slurred sleepily. "Take care of my boy." Rick spoke when Carl's breathing evened out. "I will." I told Rick, who nodded to me before stepping out. "We'll talk about this situation tomorrow." He informed me as he disappeared. Laying down with a groan, Carl's hand intertwined with mine as I drifted off to sleep.

 

_**-Next morning-** _

 

 

          I woke up to the sound of Bugs and Birds and chatter around camp. Carl was up, waiting patiently at the foot of my sleeping sleeping bag for the okay to go play. "Head out, little one." I spoke, watching as he grinned, shooting off to go play with his friends. I changed into some fresh clothes, and pulled a comb through my messy hair. I walked out of my tent and headed over to where Glenn stood with Rick, watching As Jim, Morales and Dale took apart his fancy sports car. "Look at them. Vultures." Glenn called, gloomy. 

 

 

 

                    Jim rifled through equipment under the hood, Morales took off the tires and Dale siphoned the Gass from the tank. "Yeah! Go on! Strip it clean!" Glenn grumbled. "Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it, sorry Glenn." Dale chirped. "Thought I'd at least get to drive it a few more days." Glenn sighed with his arms crossed. "Maybe you'll get to steal another one someday." Rick commented. 

 

 

                   Rick moved over and began speaking with his wife about Merle, when a woman screamed. "Cole! Mom!" I shot forward when I heard Carl scream. "Carl?" I called in slight panic. We raced to the location where we heard the yells come from. Carl collided with me, small arms wrapping themselves around my waist. The stench of fear hung heavily in the air as I calmed Carl down and handed him off to his mother. 

 

 

 

              Following the others, we came upon a walker, wrist deep in a deer. A startled gasp from Amy had the walker standing. Crossing my arms, I watched as the other men began beating it with the various weapons they brought, until Dale chopped it' head off with his axe. "Its the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale panted in exertion.

 

 

             "They're running out of food in the city, that's why its up here." I spoke quietly. A nearby branch snapped, bringing their attention to it. They readied their weapons again, only for Daryl to come out, totting his crossbow.

 

_**-Later-** _

 

 

           I laid in my Sleeping bag, with Carl curled up close to me. His father, T-dog, Glenn, and Daryl had left on a trip to get Merle Dixon, Daryl's Brother. Amy and Andrea were in the Quarry, trying their damndest to catch dinner for the group. 


End file.
